Thinking It Over
by JESSting123
Summary: Elliot's thinking things over. EO Deals with an affair. If you don't like, don't read. R&R but no flames please! I had to change the rating for chapter 5!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ooh! Mine mine mine! No? Darned it. Fine. Not mine. Dickie's.**

**Author's Note: Well...I just had to do another one shot. I am addicted to them. And it's all Whatsername007's fault. Because she hasn't updated Phone Calls and so I have copy and pasted what is already done onto a Word document and continuously read it. Sad? Yea. Funny? Definately. But, does it give me ideas? Hells yes!**

**Author's Note2(IMPORTANT!): Okay, set after Philadelphia. For my story's sake let's say that Kathy and Elliot never got divorced or seperated, just fought a lot. Thanks! R&R!**

I, Elliot Stabler, rolled over in bed and sighed. I then glanced at my wife of over twenty years. I felt awful. I had just had the most amazing dream ever. _And_, it was rated XXX. But, the star surely hadn't been the blonde beside me. I had been having the same dream (well almost, some of the uhm...happenings...were a little different each time) since she had met her brother. Well, more like since we had, once again but for the first time since she had gotten back from her little FBI stint, almost stepped over that little invisible line between friends and more than that. In fact, if you hadn't known better, a stranger would've thought us a seriously dating, if not married, couple.

Jesus Olivia! What are you doing to me? Yea, Olivia Benson. You know her. Silky aurburn hair. Big, chocolate colored eyes. Olive toned, smooth, beautiful skin. Curves to die and/or kill for. She's got these lucious lips that I would beg to her for, for just one taste. All in all, she's beautiful. God must've been in one damn good mood the day he thought her up.

I roll over again and scoot out of bed, careful not to wake Kathy. I pull on a pair of sweats just in case and head downstairs. I reach the kitchen and pick up my wallet out of my coat pocket. Kathy and my kids never look in here so this is where I keep them. Them being the things that I can always look at when I'm thinking of her, daydreaming of her, an wanting her. I push the 6 or 7 bills towards the front and pull the pictures and folded papers out.

The first picture is about two and a half months ago at the New Years party. We hadn't yet really forgiven each other but we still partied like every year. Kathy never would let the kids come so I was free to flirt and dance with Olivia as much as she would let me. In the picture it must've been later in the night. I could tell from our clothing. She was wearing a black skirt that hit right above the knee and a red, three quarter sleeved shirt, with a v-neck that clung to her tightly. Her shawl had been discarded in favor of dancing. With me. I felt so proud. I was wearing a navy blue, long sleeved dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to right below my elbows and black dress pants. My tie was no longer tied tightly, but wrapped around, get this, Olivia's neck. No lie. God we were drunk. She had started by pulling me around by it and when I had taken it off she opted to put it on. It didn't just hang there though. When we got up to dance she had tucked it safely into the v-neck of her shirt. Needless to say, no one but me had touched it since she had taken it off.

I smiled at the memory and flipped to the next picture. She and I, just last month at the Valentine's Party. We had fully made up by then and we were each other's "dates." She wore a classic "little red dress." V-line cut that showed off some tantilizing cleavage, tied behind her neck, and hit just around mid thigh. She had these classic "Hooker Heels" on that made me want to drop on the floor and take her right there. I was wearing a black pin-stripe suit, but had lost my coat, my tie loosened, and if I remember right, it was done by Olivia. She really has to have her way with my ties. Still haven't figured that one out.

I remambered I had felt bad when I realized that I was thinking about what a cute couple we would make. Then I felt even worse the next night as I looked through the pictures I had just got printed and saw one of Liv and Casey's five year old neice. She was so good with kids. It was then I thought about what our kids would look like and what a great mom she would make. Like I said, I felt awful.

The next picture was just of the whole squad. Don, or Dad as we resently had taken to calling him, with a hand on Liv's shoulder in a fatherly gesture. Fin leaning against a desk smiling at Olivia. John standing beside him, doing the same thing. I remembered that she had just told a story about when she was in her teens and had gone out drinking. Illeagally, miond you, and had gotten caught. Olivia and I sat in the front on our desk chairs. I was facing forward, an impossible smile on my face and Liv's feet were propped up on my lap. She sat sideways but with her face turned towards the camera, smiling the same smile I was. It looked like we both knew a secret that no one else could ever know or understand. I loved it.

The next thing I came to was a slip of paper. It was a note Olivia and I had passed one day right after we had made up. It said:

_Liv-_

_So, whatcha doin tonight?_

_-El_

_El-_

_Nothin. U?_

_-Liv_

_Liv-_

_Nope. Nothing here. The family's at Kathy's parent's for the weekend._

_-El_

_El-_

_Oh. Fun, fun. Hey, you wanna grab some dinner?_

_-Liv_

_  
Liv-_

_Sure! Sounds great! We haven't talked much lately anyway. It'll be good to catch up:P_

_-El_

_El-_

_Yea, I know. Work's been hectic. So, you drive tonight and how about you pay too? Hahahaha!_

_-Liv_

_Liv-_

_I don't think so. We're so sharing._

_-El_

_The El-iminator-_

_Yea, whatever. You know you'll end up doing both 'cuz you love me just as much as I love you!!!! And see? I'm letting you take me to dinner! So that means I love you a bunch! So how 'bout you let yourself pay? Kissey kissey!  
3 Livvy Baby 3_

_Livvy Baby-_

_Yea, I know. Spolied brat._

_ 3 The El-iminator 3_

As I read over the note, I smiled. I remember that night. It was playful banter all night long and when I dropped her off she had leaned over and kissed my cheek giving me a playful wink over her shoulder and chuckling at what I could only guess was my facial expression as a response.

The next note was about the same as the last and though I cherished them all, I cherished the first one most. It was the first time we had admitted we loved each other. Even if it was only in a friendy way.

I glanced again at the picture of us at the Valentine's Dance and smiled. Then and there I came to a huge conclusion that I'm sure half of Manhattan and Queens probably already has realized. What? You ask. Well, here it is. Not only do I love Olivia Benson, I, Elliot Stabler, am _in love_ with Olivia Benson.

Now I just have to figure out how to tell her that and not ruin 5 lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Why dammit? Fine. Not mine.**

**Author's Note: Uhm...well you all wanted me to continue so I decided to. I warn you now though...this is going to be an affair story and if you don't like them, don't read it. This is my first of the kind and I hope it's okay. Know now that I know this would never happen and that Elliot would never cheat on Kathy and that Olivia would never be the other woman but I decided to write it anyway. It's obviously AU. Anyways...R&R! NO FLAMES PLEASE! THEY WILL BE USED TO ROAST MARSHMALLOWS ON THE DARK SIDE! HAHAHA!**

**Elliot's POV**

I heard a knock on my door and glanced at my family, confused. They all either shook their head or shrugged so we all, yes all six of us, got up to answer the door. Don't ask me why, I have no idea. We've just always done things like that. I was surprised at who I saw through the peep hole.

I opened the door and she smiled lightly telling the person on the phone that we'd be there soon. "Hey El. That was Cragen. We got a case."

I gave her a stange look and she apparently understood it. She laughed and answered. "I was down the road at my friend, Matt's, house. He was having a homecoming party. Just got back from Iraq and his wife invited me so I figured I'd pick you up."

I nodded and finally spoke. "Uhm...come in for a second. I have to change my clothes and then we can get going." She glanced down at my attire and laughed. I had on a "Greatest Dad In The World" T-shirt on and checkered flannels.

"Nice, El. Very stylish." She patted me on the shoulder and I rolled my eyes in mock annoyance but ended up grinning at her.

"I know. I could win Miss USA couldn't I?" I laughed at her expression and started to lead her inside, my family blocking my way. "Uhm...can we get through troops?" They finally moved, all four children laughing lightly, but Kathy glared and from the expression on Liv's face I think she caught it. She mouthed "Sorry" to me and I shrugged it off, placing a warm hand on her shoulder and she smiled lightly.

"I can wait outside if you want me to. I mean it's fine you know?" She asked and chewed on her lip, nervous at what I figured was the look Kathy was still giving us from the kitchen.

"No Liv. It's fine. I'll just be a second." She nodded and smiled when Lizzie ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Aunt Liv, you have got to give me tips!" Lizzie exclaimed and I smiled at Liv, she smiled back and then looked down at the girl.

"Tips on what Hun?" She asked and I smiled. I knew exactly what. She had been hinting all night that she needed to call Liv for tips on what to wear to the 8th grade graduation dance.

"Well...we've got this dance after our graduation party and I have absolutely no idea what to wear. Actually I don't really have anything to wear at all."

"Well uhm...I don't know what to tell you if you don't have anything really Liz. But..." She trailed off and glanced at me and I nodded knowing what she wanted permission to do. "I can take you shopping this weekend if you want?"

"Oh my God! Really?" Lizzie squealed and I laughed. Liv nodded and Lizzie glanced at me making sure it was okay. I nodded too and she jumped up pulling us both to her at the same time so that we were all squished together. "I love you both so so so so so so much!!!!!"

By then me and Liv were cracking up and hugging Lizzie back. "I love you too Liz now I have to go change so we can get outta here." SHe let me go but lead Liv to the kitchen to show her something, the picture she had shown Katie and Maur earlier but refused to let me or Kathy see, I presumed. It was awful, I knew, but I loved that she would show and tell Liv things that she wouldn't tell or show anybody else, especially Kathy. I was an awful man.

**Olivia's POV**

As Elliot, that wonderful, loving father, headed up the stairs Lizzie pulled me to the kitchen, freaking out about showing me some picture and still excited about our upcoming shopping trip. I loved spending time with all of Elliot's kids but Lizzie was probably the most fun to hang out with.

She would tell me anything, even things she wouldn't tell Kathy. But, so would the rest of El's kids. I guess it was just because she looked at me as a mother figure when her mother wasn't there was why I felt so connected to her. Plus the fact that I had basically became her and Dickie's mother figure when Kathy went back to work and Elliot and I had become partners. She even told me once that she wished I was her mom instead of Kathy. Of course, I had told her not to say things like that and that Kathy was a wonderful person but it had truly touched me and I felt I also had to tell her that. Then I told her that if I coud pick anyone to be my children, she and her siblings would be my pick.

We reached the beginning of the kitchen and Lizzie picked up her year book and flipped to a certain page that was bunny eared. "This is Kayne Matthews. The hottest, most popular boy in my grade and _he_ is taking _me_ to the after-graduation dance."

I grinned at her and glanced down at the picture she was pointig at. Dark brown hair, green eyes, darkly tanned skin, a pretty good looking kid. "Hmmm...I dunno." I played around with her and she looked scared then I grinned. "He's a keeper Liz."

She sighed in relief, grinned and nodded. "I know. Well, at least for a little while. I'm sure I'll find another boy as a freshman and he'll find another girl but we can enjoy it while it last right?" I grinned and nodded, chuckling lightly. Yea, she spent _way_ too much time with me.

She then got an excited look on her face and turned to her sisters. "Oh my God! Maur, Katie, guess what? Aunt Liv's taking me shopping this weekend! She's gonna help me find something to wear for the dance!" She exclaimed and they both turned towards me, mouths open to protest about it being unfair, I knew.

"And next weekend I'll take you, Katie, since you won't be home Maur. And then Maur, the next weekend you'll be home and I'll take you. Sound fair?" They both nodded and smiled and Lizzie grinned up at me, thankful she wouldn't be dealing with the wrath of having me to herself now.

"What about me, Liv?" Dickie asked and I grinned at him. "I mean...I really don't wanna go shopping for dance clothes but I wanna do something with you."

"When's your next basketball game DJ?" I always called him DJ. His middle name is Jonathan so that's where the J came from. It was his nickname but no one in the family except Liz would call him that. Elliot told me not to encourage it but I told him that if I couldn't call Dickiewhat he wanted to be call, which was DJ, then he couldn't call me Liv and I would let Munch start calling me Liv without threatening to castrate him. He shut up instantly. It was hilarious. He knew he was the only one I didn't mind calling me Liv nonstop, other than his kids of course, and apparently he wanted it to stay that way. Cute, huh? I sure thought so and I told him. He just blushed. I loved remembering those times.

"Uhm...Thursday I think. Why?" It was Tuesday. I could pull this one off easily.

"Well how 'bout tomorrow I take you out and we can get you some new kicks for basketball?" He grinned and jumped up, hugging me.

"You are the total best Liv!" I noticed once that he was the only one that didn't call me Aunt Liv and had asked Elliot about it. He had told me that Dickie had admitted to having a crush on me and he didn't want to have a crush on a family figure so he just stuck to Liv. I had grinned and muttered, "Like father, like son." Elliot had play punched me in the arm and grinned, then winked.

Fin and Munch always teased El about having a crush on me so we both just went along with it. Sadly enough, I knew it was true, actually it was more than a crush, but I knew he wouldn't push it or admit it. I had more than a crush on him too and I think he knew it, too. But, I knew not to push it as well as he did. He was married with four beautiful children, we couldn't do anything about it. But God, I wished we could and I know he did too.

"So, you're taking my kids out huh? Thanks so much for asking." Kathy just had to throw in her two cents, like always. I absolutely couldn't stand her. Sad thing was, neither could El and he had admitted to me once that the only reason he was still with her was for the kids. He is such a wonderful father, such a great man in general.

"Listen Kathy, Elliot already gave me permission. If he needs your permission to give me permission, then the two of you should talk about it. Okay?" I said, and noticed DJ grin at me from the side. He and his mom didn't get along too well. She didn't like that he always wanted to talk to me about his problems. He didn't like that she was mean to me. At least that's what El told me when I asked what was wrong with him one day. Yeah, Elliot told me that.

"Fine. Whatever. Elliot and I will have a talk about where my children go and with who." She huffed and glared at me. I bit back a comment about the "who" part and breathed deeply to settle my anger. It just wasn't working too well. Of course when it came to Kathy Stabler it normally took a lot. Like my wonderful partner.

"Hey! You ready Liv?" I love Elliot. He always manages to save the day. And save me from jail for murdering or severely injuring his wife.

"Yep. I'll see you all later, okay?" The kids nodded and they all hugged me, one at a time of course, couldn't risk killing me. "And DJ, I'll call you tomorrow before I leave from work so you'll have time to get ready, 'kay?" He nodded and grinned waving bye at me.

Elliot hugged them all gave Kathy and chaste peck on the forehead, though she had tried for more. Something more like avfrenchy to try and set me off. He knew that she was just trying to make me mad so he didn't give in. I held back a grin.

When we got in the car, Elliot grinned at me. "I heard another one of those little pissing matches going on. Figured I'd intervene before you scalped Kathy, or more. Wouldn't want me to be a widower." I snorted and shook my head, pulling the car in to drive.

"Yea well. It was your fault you know." He smirked and rubbed my neck for a second, leaving his arm to rest behind my head.

"So, where are you taking each of my children and when?" He asked and I smirked. He knew as well as I did that I couldn't see those kids without promising to take every single one of them out seperately. It was the only time they got away from each other except for at school and Liz and DJ still had more than half their classes together.

"Well, I'm taking DJ to Dick's Sporting Goods in the mall tomorrow after work for basketball shoes and if he doesn't find them there we'll search the mall until he does. Then, you know I'm taking Liz to the mall this weekend for dance clothes. I'm taking Katie next weekend and Maur the weekend after that, both wherever they want to go. Is that okay Dad?"

"Just fine Aunt Liv. Actually it'll just be Liv tomorrow but you know..." I grinned at him and he smiled that crooked smile of his that every woman swoons over. I melted. Good thing I was sitting down. I averted my eyes to the road, still grinning, as he went on. He sounded more serious this time though. "You know...I trust my kids with you so much more than I do with Kathy," I started to say something but he held up his hand for me to stop before I started, " I know Liv, I know it's wrong, and I shouldn't, but it's true and I do. She just gets so mad so easily and I'm afraid one day she's gonna hurt one of the kids."

"Oh, El. That means a lot to me, it really does, but you know Kathy would never intentionally hurt the kids. She loeves them. Hopefully as much as I do." I was quiter at the last part and he squeezed my neck lightly, reassuring me he knew I loved his kids like a mother and I smiled sadly at him. God, how I wished they were mine.

"You know Liv...if I had my way, those kids would be yours." I looked over at him quickly and saw him staring out the window, a blush up his neck and on his cheeks. Jesus, it's like we have a psychic connection sometimes.

I grinned and pulled one hand from the steering wheel to rest on his thigh and squeezed it lightly. He looked towards me and I kept on smiling he smiled back and sighed deeply, relieved he obviously hadn't done anything wrong, I guessed. Then I told him something that was very true but that I hadn't actually admitted out loud yet. "Me too, El. Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

**DIsclaimer: Nope. Still not mine. God! Five stories and I still don't own 'em! I hate Dick almost as much as I love him for making SVU.**

**Author's Note: My internet is out so I have to go to the MCPL (monroe county public library) to get on the internet. So...I'll probably only get one or two updates a week, if that. So I apologize for the long waits**

**Dale's Diner **

**11:25 AM **

**Wednesday**

"No, Casey. I'm really _not_ sleeping with him."

"Are you _sure????????"_

"Positive, babe." I said and grinned when I said babe. She used to call me that all the time and knew it annoyed me. And so when I started calling her that it annoyed the hell out of her. So now I do it all the time.

"Okay, _babe,_ then who _are_ you sleeping with?"

"No body, Case!" Casey gave me a stern look that clearly told me she didn't believe me. I rolled my eyes. She's my best friend but really, the girl has NO life. "Casey. I. Am. Not. Sleeping. With. _Anybody._"

"Okay, fine. But...when you _do_ sleep with Elliot." I started to protest but she held up her hand to silence me, "Because you _will_, some how, some way, some time, you will sleep with him. Lemme know, I wanna know a few things." She winked at me and my jaw dropped. She giggled and shrugged at my appaled look.

"Cassandra Marie Novak! I cannot believe you just said that to me!" She grinned at me and I smirked. "Ya know...if I didn't love you as much as I do...I'd kill ya."

"Olivia Rene Benson!" She squeaked out my full name in a fake high pitched squeal and I failed to supress a chuckle. "I'm outraged!"

"Well, you shouldn't be. You'd kill me too if I said...oh...I dunno...that you were sleeping with Munch, yea pretty sure you'd kill me too." When I didn't recieve an answer I glanced up from my ceasar salad, her eyes were staring at her garden salad and her face and neck were getting redder by the second. My eyes went wide and mouth flew to hanging open. "You aren't!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Uhm...no...no...uhhh...maybe..." She stuttered.

"You are!!!! Oh my God, Casey! When the _hell_ were you gonna tell me??? And since when?"

"Uhm...I couldn't tell you 'cause John wanted us to keep it quiet a while. Feel it out ya know?" I nodded, smirking and motioned for her to go on. "Well...it happened a couple weeks ago. Right after the Smiteson case. Ya know? It was the one when the victim had Munch's business card in her hand bag at the scene?" I nodded, smiling sadly, it hadn't actually been the first time that had happened and Munch had started to feel really guilty, she nodded again and she then continued. "Well, that was the first time and then since then we've done it..."

"No no no no no! I don't want the kinky little details or a specific number. Just wanted an approximate date." She smiled at me and I smiled back and continued in a playful voice, "So, two and a half weeks. This is why ya been blowin' me off, huh?" She giggled, nodding playfully.

Fifteen minutes later we had finished our lunch and were heading outside when my phone rang.

"Benson."

"Hey, Liv. Where ya at?" Elliot asked through the phone. One hour and a half apart and I already missed him like crazy. No wonder Casey, and everybody else, thought we were sleeping together. I grinned and Casey cocked an eyebrow at me. I held up an index finger and sat down on a bench outside the little diner.

"I just got done at Dale's Diner. Casey and I were having lunch. You?"

"I just got done talking to Dickie. He wanted to make sure you didn't forget you had a date tonight!" I heard a groan in the background that sounded like DJ and I grinned, chuckling.

"I heard that." I said and he laughed and I continued, "Tell him I remembered and I'll call him before I leave work."

I heard him tell DJ and him reply with an exagerated, "Yesss," and a hollered "See you soon Liv!"

"You still at work?" I asked.

"Yea. The kids and Kathy came and brought me lunch."

"Exciting." I giggled and he chuckled.

"Ya know it." I started laughing and I stopped and heard a mumbled, "Jesus, Elliot. Flirt a little harder." from Kathy.

"Sorry, El."

"Ya hear that?" He whispered.

"Uh huh. Sorry. Didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for Liv." He whispered again and I knew Kathy was still there.

"If you say so, El. I just don't want to get you in another fight with Kathy."

"It's _fine_, Liv. No biggie." He told me and I could just see his reassuring smile in my mind.

"Okay, okay. So...what's up at the house?"

"Munch and Fin caught a new case right after you left and Fin just told me that it'll be an open, shut."

"That's great! We won't have to help!" I laughed and so did he. I knew he hated it when the whole squad had to work one case. As did I, Don, Fin and Munch. It got so boring with only one thing to do for everybody. Especially when we just couldn't crack the case or get the perp. It made us all go mad.

"Glory alleluia!" He laughed even harder and I grinned.

"So...what're _you_ doing down there?" I asked him.

"Being lonely earlier, before I got food and after you left, that is and bored now that my food is gone and you're still not back. So I called you to entertain myself. Oh and, you'll love me for this one, I finished most of my paperwork and my favorite partner's paperwork, too!"

"Aww! Thanks El!" I grinned again and saw Casey roll her eyes and she slapped herself in the forehead as if she was exhasperated. She rolled her eyes at me again and grinned then started singing. _Secret Lovers _came pouring from her mouth in a very bad attempt at a tune

I stuck my tongue out and had to fight back a laugh at her. She smiled and I tuned back into my phone conversation. "You know you're my favorite too, El."

We hung up a couple minutes later when the kids were ready to leave so that Elliot could tell them good bye. I drove Casey to her office and then headed back to the house.

"Honey! I'm home!" I exclaimed when I reached mine and Elliot's conjoined desks. He started laughing his ass off and I grinned at him. "I've always wanted to say that."

He rolled his eyes and then stood up, taking my hand in his and bowing to kiss the top of it. I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed. "Great to see you're back! I missed you! It was lonely here!"

"Well, I just came to pick up my stuff and call DJ." I saw him glance at his watch and give me funny look. "Don said I could leave early." He nodded and I continued, "Then I'm headed to your house to pick him up."

"Well...you see...Kathy's car sorta broke down so I let her and the kids take mine and since you were going to my house anyways I thought..."

I cut him off before he could finish and smiled. "I'll drive you home Elliot. Just go get the okay from Cap while I call DJ."

"Thanks, Liv." He smiled and I placed a call to DJ before we headed out, Elliot having gotten Cragen's okay.

When we finally arrived in Queens, the three youngest Stabler children (Maureen was away at college) and Kathy were on the front porch drinking lemonade. "Hey guys!" Both Elliot and I exclaimed and the kids ran up to us, all three hugging us and DJ gave me a peck on the cheek. I grinned at him and winked and saw him blush. I glanced at Elliot, seeing him smile and wink at me.

"You ready, DJ?" I asked.

"You bet, Liv!" He hugged Elliot and Kathy again and we set off in my newly finished baby. A jet blue '69 Series Mustang Convertable everyone at the 1-6 including Melinda, Haung, and Casey had gotten me as a late "Welcome Back/Birthday" present. It had been beaten up pretty badly but between all of us at the 1-6 we had fixed it in a couple of months. We had even installed a CD player and a bass in the trunk. It was my dream car. Casey even told me it was Elliot's idea to buy it. Anyways, I had just started driving it last week, therefore I was still absolutely in love.

We were in the car and half way around the second corner of the addition before he let out a big sigh and pulled his iPod out and plugged it up to my stereo.

I cocked an eyebrow up at his sigh and he smiled sheepishly, "My mom told me not to bring it. Actually...she sorta tried to hide it from me. I found it in the bread basket." He told me and I involuntarily snorted.

"The bread basket? Are you _kidding_ me?" I laughed and he grinned, nodding.

"What can I say...she's apparently not very imaginative." I smirked at the boy who was quickly turning into a man who looked just like his father. As the thought of Elliot crossed my mind I smiled.

"You know, you're starting to look more and more just like your dad everyday." I told him and he rolled his eyes but grinned and a faint blush flashed over his cheeks. I gave him a pat on the shoulder and said, "It's not a bad thing DJ."

He laughed and nodded. "I sure hope not 'cause at the rate I'm going by the time I'm 15 I'll be his Mini-Me."

"Really! It's not a bad thing! About three fourths of the NYPD women have crushes on your Dad. The other fourth are lesbian." I said and we both grinned. I then stopped at a stop light, picking up the iPod and switching the song to _Don't Matter_ by _Akon. _

I glanced over at DJ and he laughed when the song came on and I started beating my hands on the wheel to the beat. "You are _so_ the only adult I know that listens to the same music as me."

I held my index finger to my lips and giggled. "Ssshhh. Guilty pleasure. No one else knows but me, you, your sisters and your dad. Well...I guess my friends Casey and Melinda, too. But no one else. Couldn't let that one out." I winked at him and he smiled.

Before we reached the mall we had also listened to _I Wanna Love You, Smack That, _and _Mr Lonely_ all by Akon and a few other rap and hip hop songs. I parked the car and moved to get out when DJ grabbed my arm. I turned to face him and noticed he was staring at his lap.

"DJ? You alright?" I asked.

"Yea...I was just wondering..." He paused and looked into my eyes, chewing on his bottom lip, "Liv, I'll understand if you don't want to talk about it but," He sighed, "I just wondered if you...if you..." He trailed off again and I sighed.

"DJ, what is it? Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, truly concerned. What came out of his mouth next stunned me into a momentary silence.

"Liv, do you love my dad?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nopey dopey, not mine. Stupid Dick Wolf won't even let me take them for a ride. Of course he probably knew I was going to go to Mexico with them so...yea. **

**Author's Note: Not much. DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT EPPY ANDY ECKERSON IS IN? I REALLY WANNA KNOW!!!!!!!! THANKS IF YOU CAN TELL ME!!!!!!!! I hate having to go to the MCPL to check my e-mails and post. Plus, I can only really go once a week. Freaking assholes of neighbors moved so I can't steal their internet connection anymore. Hmph. Anyways, here is the long-awaited 4th chapter of Thinking It Over. Will Olivia say yes? Will she lie? Will she skate around the subject the whole chapter and make you wait another chapter for her to answer? Find out HERE AND NOW ON: THINKING IT OVER; THE 4TH CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"What?!?!" He so did not just ask me what I think he just asked me.

"I said, do you love my dad?" He repeated even though he knows I heard him loud and clear the first time. His eyebrows are raised in a very Elliot-like fashion, his hands are squeazed together impatiently and his lips are pursed awaiting an answer. _Oh Jesus, Joseph and Mary!!!!!!!!!_

"I...I...yes." I admitted and, after a minute of staring at my steering wheel, glanced at him for a reaction.

He stares at me for a second and then just smirks. "Okay. That's good to know." And gets out of the car. I sit there for a minute, contemplating what exactly just went on in the last 45 second, maybe a single minute. Dickie Stabler just asked me if I loved his dad. And I said YES! Then he just hopped right out of the car to go on his merry little way! WHAT THE HELL?

I hear a knock on the window and glance through it at DJ, barely hearing him say, "You comin?"

I open the door and he grins at me. "So...uhm...where you wanna go first?" I can barely stutter out sentences. God, this is going to be one hell of a long trip.

"Uhm...how 'bout Dick's?"

"Sure." We head to the store and after almost an hour of searching and not finding anything we decided to get something for dinner and then try looking for his basketball shoes somewhere else. Things have calmed a lot and I haven't really thought about our last conversation in the car since we got in the mall.

"Pizza, chicken?" I list off a couple of different types of food available and look at the teenager in question.

"Nah...Subway?" He asks.

"Subway it is." We head to the restaurant, get our sandwiches and sit down.

"So, Liv, about earlier..." He trails off, cautiously glancing up at me from his turkey melt. The dreaded conversation has finally been brought back up.

"Yea?"

"I'm not mad at you, you know? I just wanted to know for myself. And...I want you to know that we, me and Liz that is, wouldn't mind if Mom and Dad got a divorce and you dated Dad." I had just taken a bite out of my roast beef and ended up choking and having to take a very large drink to kee from keeling over and dieing.

"Ex...excuse me?" I can tell my eyes are about as big as plates and he laughs at me a little.

"I'm serious. I mean, it's pretty inevitable that Mom and Dad are going to get a dovrce. Beside...I know you know I have a crush on you and that Katie, Liz and Maur all look at you like an aunt. We all love you Liv. Really." There are tears in my eyes and I'm fighting to hold them back. Just like his father, he senses this and cracks a joke to make things better. " 'Course I'd much rather like it if you were dating _me,_ but ya know, you are a little out of my age range and way out of my league so...yea."

I laugh and then smile at him. "Whatever! If I was your age I'd be dying to date you!"

He laughs and shakes head, blushing, and says, "Whatever Liv."

"Believe me DJ, by the time you're my age you'll be married to a woman much prettier than me and have probably like, 15 kids or something."

He shakes his head at me and grins. "Nope. I mean, yea I'll probably be married with kids. But more like two or three, four at the most. Besides, nobody in the universe is prettier than you."

I smile at him. "Whatever."

He grins at me again. "I'm serious Liv!"

I laugh and stand up, throwing my food in the trash can while he follows, "All right you little suck up. Let's go get you some shoes."

"You are coming to my game tomorrow right?"

I bite my bottom lip and glance over at his expectant face. I really don't want to disappoint him but there's no way in hell I'm going to a game if Kathy Stabler is going to be there. I remember the first, last and only time I made the mistake of doing that.

_Flashback_

_"Hey, Liv?" Elliot asks me from his desk and I glance up at him._

_"Yea?"_

_"Dickie wanted me to see if you'd come to his basketball game with me tonight. It's the biggest game of the season. If they win he's going to State Finals."_

_I smile at him. "Sure El. You're driving right?"_

_He grins. "Always Liv."_

_A couple hours later and we're pulling into the Queens Sports Plex. We walk to court 4 and head to the benches to see Dickie before the game starts._

_"Hey Dad! Liv, you came!" He jumps up from his seat and wraps his arms around my waist. At nine the kid barely hits my shoulder so he has to give me what Kathleen has dubbed, "short person" hugs._

_"Of course! Anything for my favorite All Star!" He blushes and lets me go after a long hug, turning to the three boys that were sitting beside him._

_"Liv, these are my three best friends."_

_"Hey."_

_"Hi!" They all chorus and I smile, trying not to laugh at a bunch of nine and ten year olds checking me out._

_"Liv, this is Chase, Harley and Brady. Guys, this Liv, my dad's partner." They all smile at Elliot and I._

_ I have to raise an eyebrow at Elliot when Dickie suddenly jumps up and runs around the bench to a cardboard box. He just grins at me and says, "You'll see."_

_Dickie runs back over with a bundled up t-shirt in his hand and hands it up for me to see. "Here! Now you can support the team in our colors!" I laugh when I realize it matches the shirt Elliot changed into before we came. It is red and blue striped and reads "Hornets" across the front in black lettering. Dickie flips it over and I see the back reads "Stabler Fan Club" and I have to crack up at that._

_"So, is this your own little fan club's t-shirts or what Midget?" I hear Kathleen beside me while I pull the shirt over my white tank top._

_"Yes. And only Dad, Liv and Lizzie get them. So ha!" Dickie says and sticks his tongue out. Elliot and I laugh and I turn to see the three oldest Stabler children, (Maureen, Kathleen and Elizabeth) along with Kathy beside us. Kathy gives me a glare which, over the years, I have learned to just brush off._

_"Well I'm very proud to be on your fan club Dickie." I say and rub my fingers through his shaggy hair, tugging on it playfully._

_"And I'm glad to have you as a fan, Little Missy." He says with a fake English accent and a bow, kissing the top of my hand._

_I laugh when I hear Elliot groan and mutter, "Dear God." Which draws a glare from Dickie._

_"Elliot! Be nice!" I whisper when Dickie is talking to Lizzie and therefore can't hear me. "He's just figuring out the fine art of flirting._

_He rolls his eyes and laughs. Then leans to whiser in my ear, "He would start with the hardest woman to get a date with in the world wouldn't he?"_

_I grin and shake my head no. "I'd go out with him. He's a real cutie."_

_"Liv, he looks like my clone. Well, with lighter and messier hair that is."_

_"Exactly Detective Stabler. Exactly." I grin and wink at him, turning to follow the other Stablers to the bleachers since the "one mintue" bell has just rang, signaling there's a minute until the game starts. I glance behind me and see he is blushing and doing something he always does when I walk in front of him, stare at my ass._

_When we reach the bleachers I sit next to Lizzie, which is as far from Kathy as I can get, seeing as Elliot has decided to sit beside me on the outside._

_Throughout the game Elliot and I gave each other smiles and high fives, flirting the whole time. When Dickie shot the last and winning point, we jumped up and trampled off the bleachers to congratulate him. Elliot and his sisters gave him hugs while I stayed in the back of the crowed watching and wanting._

_Just as Kathy was going to hug him I saw him hold a finger up to her, silenting telling her to wait. He then asked Elliot something and then Elliot looked around and then pointed towards me. I then see Dickie sigh in what I guessed was relief and push passed Kathy, knocking her into several strangers in the process, and run towards me._

_"Liv! I thought you left!" He squealed and wrapped his arms around my waist for the second hug of the night. I laugh and hug him back._

_"No way, All Star! I wouldn't leave your biggest game of the season! Not in a million years!" He grinned at me and blushed. He then coughed and licked his lips._

_"Gosh, I'm thirsty!" _

_"Here." I handed him my Gatorade and he drank down about half of it in one gulp, making me laugh._

_"Dickie! Jesus, kid! She paid for that you know!" I heard Elliot exclaim and I smiled at him._

_Dickie started to protest, "But Dad, I..."_

_"It's okay, El. I gave it to him. He deserves it after all that!"_

_"Ma'am, Sir? Can I get a picture?" I heard a photographer from the Queens local newspaper ask._

_"Oh! I'm not his..." I started to tell the man I wasn't Dickie's mother when Elliot cut me off._

_"Of course, Sir."_

_Elliot pulled me to him and Dickie in front us and we all smiled for the camera. "Looks great! Look for it on the sport's page tomorrow!" The photograher said and, after getting our names, walked off._

_Kathy and the girls walked towards us at that moment. "Hey! Who was that?" Lizzie asked._

_"He was from the newspaper Liz! We're gonna be on the sport's page!" Dickie exclaimed, smiling excitedly at his twin sister._

_"Uhm, why wasn't **I** in this picture instead of Olivia?" Kathy asked, and spat out my name like it was the plague._

_"Uhm...cause I was with Liv I guess. Why? I thought you said you didn't like getting pictures taken of you and you always said you hated basketball anyways Mom." Dickie said rolling his eyes._

_"I...I can find that photographer and have him re-take the picture if you want." I offered, not wanting Dickie to get in a fight with Kathy over me._

_"No! It's fine Liv." Elliot said and I glanced at him worriedly. He mouthed, I promise, and I smiled at him._

_"Well, I have to get outta here. My couch and chinese delivery boy are calling my name!" I exclaimed._

_ I wasn't exactly surprised when Dickie and Elliot both didn't miss a beat to say anything._

_"No!"_

_Elliot then calmed himself when I stopped in my tracks and turned to him, one eyebrow raised. "I mean, we're taking Dickie to Outback to celebrate. Well...me and the kids are going but Kathy has to work. I mean...uhm..."_

_Dickie then cut him off. "Come with us Liv! Pretty pretty please?"_

_I grinned and sighed playfully, "I guess."_

_We went out to eat and had a great time since Kathy wasn't there. The only problem was the next morning._

_"Hey El!" I said, coming into the office with a bag of donuts and two cups of coffee._

_"My savior!" He replied and grabbed one of the coffees, slurping down as much as he could without burning his throat or tongue. And then pulling a chocolate glazed donut out of the bag._

_I laughed and rolled my eyes. "You're coffee addicted."_

_He nodded, laughing, and then his smile fell. I turned to see what he was looking at and found myself almost face to face with Kathy Stabler, Queens News sport section in hand._

_"What the HELL is this?" She yelled and threw the paper down on Elliot's desk. He and I both leaned to see it. I winced at the subtitle under the picture of Dickie, Elliot and I. It read, Queens Sports Plex team "Hornets" player, Dickie Stabler (who was dubbed most valuable player for his constant point totals and rebounds) with his mother and father Olivia and Elliot Stabler after shooting last night's winning point to advance to the State Finals._

_"Kathy! I sware I gave them my last name!" I defended, not wanting a fight to break out in the middle of the precinct even though I knew I could kick the woman's ass in a minute or less. Not to mention I hadn wanted to since the first time I met her._

_"I don't give a shit! I wish you would just stay away from me, my husband and my children!" She yelled and stormed out of the precinct, sending one last glare towards Elliot and I over her shoulder._

_End Flashback_

I hadn't gone to a game that Kathy was going to be at since. In fact, even though that was 4 years ago I'm pretty sure I haven't been to more than a dozen of the kids' games in total since then. I felt bad but I knew that they all knew what had happened, Elliot had told them, and that they understood why I couldn't come very often.

Then, the little mind reader speaks up, "My mom has to go out of town for a nurse's confrence! Please Livvie?"

I grinned, "Okay All Star. I'll come."

When I pulled up to the Stabler house at almost 9 o'clock that night I smiled at Elliot, who was on the porch, and then waved at Lizzie who came u beihind him. Elliot came to talk for a second, asking if DJ behaved and telling me goodnight, while Dickie grabbed his shoes out of the back seat. As Elliot walked towards the house again Dickie finished digging things out of the back seat. He then stuck his head between the seats and gave me a peck on the cheek which wasn't unusual but the next thing he said was, "Oh and, if you go to my game, my dad will get to see you some more. And we all know how much he loves that." He winked and pulled out of the car, waving when he got the door with his father.

I love that kid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine. Damn.**

**Author's Note: Well, I don't really have one this time. Except for, if you haven't already, check out my new fic Missing Moments. I think you'll like it if you liked the Busted! trilogy. Oh and there's finally some real EO lovin in this chapter! And of course READ AND REVIEW!**

"You ready Liv?" I asked my partner while I threw a couple of unfinished files into my briefcase.

"Yep. Lemme just use the little girl's room and we can head out." I smirked at her wording and nodded at her. Deciding to help out, and make things go a little faster, I threw the files I knew Liv would be taking with her tonight into her briefcase and sat it on top of her desk.

"Where you guys goin' Stabler?" I heard Munch ask and I turned to him grinning.

"Dickie's basketball game. It's semi finals and they're passing out awards tonight. Dickie got MVP for the fifth season in a row this year."

"Oh, I see. So Liv is going...why?"

"Because. She's Dickie's girlfriend." I purposely teased when I saw Liv was coming out of the bathroom. She grinned at me and laughed slightly.

"Better him than some of the idiots I've dated." Fin, Munch and I all laughed at that and nodded agreeably. She picked up her briefcase and I followed suit, leading her out of the precinct.

"Night Munch! Night Fin!" I called over my shoulder.

"Night boys!" Liv yelled.

"Night love birds!" They called to us together and we both laughed, rolling our eyes at the usual teasing we got from our co-workers.

"So, how's life El?" She asked once we reached the car and rounded the corner towards Queens. I shrugged not really wanting to talk about the past couple days.

"Just life, I guess Liv. You?" I tried to avoid the topic but when I glanced at her I knew the topic was definately not going to be dropped that easily.

"El...you can tell me, you know that right? I'm not going to judge you or laugh or anything like that."

I smiled at her thankfully. Even if she didn't know it she made me feel so much better anytime I needed it. She could do it with just a glance or a smile. She truly was my guardian angel and the only one that could always make anything right. I love her so much. "I know Liv. You can always talk to me too."

She nodded, smiling, "I know El. Now what's up?"

"It's just...Kathy. We've been fighting a lot lately. I think..." I contemplated telling her the conclusion I had come to a few days before and decided it would be okay. "I think I'm going to file for...for divorce sometime soon. Or at least legal seperation. I can't live with her anymore, it's too hard."

"Oh, Elliot! I'm so so so sorry! Is...is there anything I can do? Watch the twins for you when you tell her? Anything at all?" She is so sweet. Always thinking about the kids and I ahead of anything else. Like I said, I love her. The problem isn't admitting that to me, I had come to the conclusion years before, it's admitting that to her that scares the hell out of me.

"You know, that could be a huge help. I'll tell you if I need you to watch them. Thanks Liv. I appreciate it." She smiled at me and I melt as she places a hand on my arm and squeezes slightly, comforting me even more than she knows and I vow to myself I'll tell her how much she helps me one day. One day soon.

We reach the Sports Plex and head inside together, thoughts of how great of a couple we would be running through my head the whole way.

**Later That Night**

After Dickie's game the twins went to stay with my sister and their cousins and Kathleen headed to Maureen's dorm to stay the weekend. I planned on taking Liv to dinner and then driving her home.

After we were seated at our favorite little bar and grill we looked over the menu and, after making sure she knew what she wanted, I flagged down the waiter.

I motioned for Liv to order and she did so. "I'll have a Sex On the Beach and the Tuscan Chicken Sandwich with a loaded baked potatoes." I noticed the waiter smile a flirty smile at her and she smiled back politely.

I smirked to myself at her choice of drink and then turned to the waiter to order my own food. "I'll take a Fuzzy Navel and a medium well steak with homestyle french fries and we want a order of the loaded potatoe skins for an appetizer."

The waiter jotted down our order and checked out Liv for what I figured was the fifth or sixth time since we walked in, which was starting to piss me off. As soon as he walked off I voiced my thoughts, "Looks like you got a suitor there Liv. Sure you don't want me to leave you two alone?"

"Oh my God Elliot! That kid can barely be old enough to drink! I do believe he's better suited for Maureen than me." I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Liv. I'm pretty sure he had a hard-on just staring at you."

"Elliot Daniel Stabler! Who pissed in _your _Cheerios this morning? Jesus!"

"Well gosh, Liv. He looked like he was getting ready to jump your bones just taking down your order!"

"So?!?! Why do you care?" She asked me and I almost fell out of my chair.

_Doesn't she know how much I love her? Wait, of course she doesn't you idiot! You're married! But you did tell her you were filing for divorce didn't you? So that should give her some kind of hint._

"Be...be...because Liv! I...I just don't like random guys checking my partner out like their a piece of meat!"

"Oh, so it'd bother you that much if you went out to eat with Munch and some chick was checking him out?" I bit my lip embarassedly and she nodded, "That's what I thought."

I saw her stand up and I thought I had upset her and was ready to beg for her to stay and forgive me for being a jerk when she held her hand out for me to take. I did so and she pulled me out of the booth and slid herself in, then pulled me down beside her and tugged me close to her so that our thighs and arms were pressed together.

"Maybe he'll stop if he thinks we're together." She whispered into my ear and I grinned, thankful for the reason to be this close to her. I leaned into her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, letting her lay against my chest slightly.

When the waiter returned he looked stunned for us to be so intimately close and stammered and stuttered when handing us our food and drinks.

**About An Hour Later**

I walked Liv to her door and grinned at her. "I had fun tonight Liv."

"Me too, El. I thought that waiter was going to fall over from shock." We both laughed so hard that we were stunned when we finally stopped and were centimeters from each other's faces.

"You...you wanna come inside and get a drink?" She whispered and I could feel the heat from her breath brushing sexily against my lips.

"Uh huh." We reluctantely pulled apart and she unlocked the door and lead me to the elevator. As the doors closed I glanced at her and swallowed nervously. She stared back and I was overcome with sudden emotion and it made me do something that would change our lives dramatically. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to me, her lips connecting with mine passionately.

She moaned into the kiss and I felt myself get hot all over. I licked her bottom lip slightly, begging for entrance. She complied and I almost lost it from the sheer lust that I felt when her tongue connected with mine.

The doors opened and we reluctantely pulled apart. "El..." She whispered hotly and I almost dropped from the lust mixed with the love I felt for the woman in front of me.

I sighed slightly from the pleasure of holding her and pulled her out by the hand, leading her to her apartment door. She fumbled with the key in the lock as my lips teased her neck and nibbled on her collar bone and we stumbled into her living room then kept moving. I flicked on a hall light so I could see where I was going and we ended up with her pressed between her bedroom door and my body.

"El...you sure about this?" She whispered staring into my eyes with love filled chocolate pools.

"I...I...yes. Are you?"

"El, I know it's wrong. I know you're married. I know we're partners. I know we just shouldn't do this. I know it's against my rules, your rules and our job's rules but dammit...I don't care. I want you. I love you. Let's do this."

I smiled at her widely and kissed her hard on the mouth, "I love you too Liv. So damn much."

I tugged on her top and she held her arms up for me to pull the shirt over her head. I exhaled sharply at the sight that greeted me. _Damn. Kathy was such a prude. _I took in the bra my partner was wearing. Red, see through lace with black trim.

"Damn." I muttered and she smiled cheekily at me. _I'll wipe that smirk off that pretty little face of yours Olivia Benson. _I pulled her lips to mine and pressed my body to hers and felt her gasp into my mouth at the sensation of my hard-on pressed against her thigh. I grinned against her mouth and felt her do the same.

She pulled back and quickly pulled my shirt over my head. I smiled indulgently as she ran her hands appraisingly over my toned chest and six pack. _I guess working out almost everyday for twenty five years really does pay off._

"So damn sexy." She whispered, kissing my chest softly.

I placed my hands on her belt and looked at her for permission. She nodded slightly and I swallowed, feeling myself grow a little more at the true meaning of the gesture. I slipped her belt off and pulled her black jeans down her hips to her ankles and she stepped out of them. I took in the sight in front of me and almost passed out from lust and love.

She placed delicate fingers at the waist band of my jeans and slid them teasingly, torturingly slowly to the middle and finally unbuttoned and unzipped them, tugging them down so that I could step out of them. She then waisted no time in pulling me into the bedroom with her and collapsing on the bed with me in her grip. I grinned down at her and pulled her lacy bikini underwear down her hips and off her feet then tossed them to an undetermined place behind us. I then unhooked her bra and flung it in relatively the same direction. I kneeled over her and felt myself grow all the way to my full self.

There my partner of eight years laid in all her naked glory, legs sprawled out, hair disheveled and eyes glistening with lust and love for me and I was in heaven. Well, almost.

She grabbed the waist band of my boxer briefs and tugged them down and tossed them to the side. I swallowed nervously. _Funny, the last time I was nervous about sex was the first time I ever had sex._ I knew the reason I was nervous though. The only person I had ever had sex with was Kathy. I was her first and she was mine. I had no idea if I was good or not. I guess I would find out tonight.

She placed her hand around my throbbing length and I instinctively bucked my hips forwards slightly. She smiled up at me and then placed her arms around my shoulders and flipped us over so she was on top. _Shit. I've never been in this position before._

She carefully slid my throbbing length into her hot, wet sex and grinned sexily at the sensation. I moaned slightly and she started moving back and forth to set our pace. I followed her lead and we were soon caught up in an age old dance. I quickly found out that whatever the hell Liv was doing was a hell of a lot better than anything I had ever experienced before.

As I crashed my hips against hers I was in pure bliss and riding a wave of lust and passion. After almost an hour of teasing and pure bliss she finally spoke again. "I'm...I'm gonna cum El." She stammered and I crashed my lips to hers.

"Then cum Liv, cum all over me." With that she shook and shuddered with her orgasm. I waited until her inner muscles had stopped contracting to look to her for permission to begin again. She nodded and I repositioned myself in her inner walls again. She was barely able to hold herself up over me as I started thrusting into her again.

"I'm gonna cum. Liv, I'm gonna cum." I then stuttered slightly and stared up into her lust filled eyes. "Liv, where?"

"In me El. I want you to cum in me." I came right then. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

As she collapsed on top of me I wrapped my arms around her and felt her smile into my chest. We laid there for probably fifteen minutes, just holding each other lovingly, until I worked up the courage to ask the question that was burning in my mind.

"Hey Liv?"

"Yea babe?" She muttered and I smiled at the term of endearment.

"Was I...Was I any...any good?" I stuttered.

"El, you were wonderful." I smiled brightly at her words and squeezed her waist.

"Really?"

She chuckled and snuggled into my chest and placing little butterfly kisses on it. "El, you were the best I've ever had." I sighed happily and we drifted off to sleep in each other's arms not thinking about tomorrow and the consquences our night of passion and love would bring.

**Author's Note2: Okay, I hope that was to your liking. That was the first sex scene I've ever written so I hope it was alright considering the only thing I have to go on is other stories since I'm only 13. Read and Review my pretties!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** Nope. Not mine. Damn Dick Wolf for being so damn strict and selfish with his property. I really don't think his mommy taught him how to share when he was a little tyke.**

**Author's Note:**** Yea...uhm...I dunno. Oh! If you read my fic Instant Messages and took the challenge and got it correct then either I already sent you a PM or I will very soon. I'm sending them in threes so I don't get freakishly overwhelmed. LOL!I hope you guys like this...I was really stuck for awhile, if you couldn't tell since it took forever and a day to update. Sorry about that, by the way. Damn writer's block sucks big ass monkey balls. Anyways...Read and Review my dears! NO FLAMES PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

**Olivia's Point Of View**

I opened my eyes and yawned lazily. When I felt the heavy arm draped over my waist the first thought in my mind was, _Shit. Who did I sleep with this time? Honestly, I haven't gotten drunk and forgotten who I slept with since my sixth year in SVU!_ But when I chanced a glance at the face beside me on my pillow, last night's happenings flooded to my mind and a happy smile unwillingly spilt my face in two.

But then a wash of guilt, just guilt not remorse or regret, crashed my mind. The beautiful man beside me had four beautiful children whom I thought of as my own and a wife. Although the fact that he was soon filing for divorce did make me feel a bit better I still figured out that I hated being the other woman. Especially when the man I was with was the man I was so desperately in love with.

Even with those thoughts of guilt still crowding my head I smiled wider as the thought of making him his favorite breakfast food popped into my mind. I gently pulled his arm from around my waist and slid out from under it. I pulled on my underwear and his button-down and pecked him on the cheek.

Prancing merrily..._yea, I know, me prancing...prancing __**merrily**__? Weird isn't it? Guess I'm a little giddy. Hmm. Anyways_...Prancing merrily to my kitchen I fished out the various ingredients for breakfast and set off in making it.

**Elliot's Point Of View**

As I awoke the first thought in my mind was, _God. Last night was the best night I've ever experienced in my life._ But when I reached to my left, expecting to find the warm body of my sexy partner beside me, I felt nothing. My eyes popped open and I jumped up out of bed, frantically pulling my boxers on. I instantly wondered if she had gotten scared or was regretting last night and left.

I stumbled out of her bedroom and into the hall, already calling her name. "Liv?"

"El?" I heard her voice from the kitchen and almost passed out from the sheer intensity of the fact that she hadn't left. Hadn't ran away. Really meant it when she said she loved me.

Before I entered the kitchen the first thought in my mind was of my wife and children and a little bit of guilt washed over me. What would happen if Kathy found out? Did it really matter? I was filing for divorce from her anyway. The kids, although they may be a little upset, would soon be okay with it. They did see Liv as their aunt and Dickie and Lizzie had once told me that if Kathy and I split, Liv would be the first person they would want me to turn to. What can I say? Loving Olivia Benson seems to run in my gene pool.

But when I entered the kitchen my breath gushed out of me and an insta-smile spread across my face. There was my partner of eight years in nothing but a thong and my button-down shirt, carrying two plates of food to her kitchen table.

"Made me breakfast huh Liv?"

"Yep. Why, you got a problem with that?" She teased me, slipping her hands around my waist and kissing my lips quickly.

"Well...maybe."

"And what does that problem happen to be Detective?"

"Is it safe?"

"Hahaha. You're oh so funny." She remarked with a sarcastic flare and I laughed whole-heartedly. She grinned and then said, "Let's get this straight Mr. Stabler, I happen to be a very good cook. Thank you very much."

"Alright, alright. I believe you!" I laughed and then asked, "So...what's for breakfast?"

"Well, my dear Sir, this morning we are having the homestyle ham, bacon and cheese omlette with wheat toast." I grinned. _How is it that my partner of eight years knows what I like for breakfast better than my wife of twenty two years does?_ But then I remembered. It's because my parner is Olivia and my wife is Kathy. I love Liv and Liv loves me. Now, don't get me wrong, I love Kathy, but only because she gave me my four beautiful children. I love Kathy as the mother of my children. I love Olivia as a friend, a partner, a woman, a soulmate, the person I could spend my life with. Not only do I love Liv, I'm**in** love with Liv.

"That sounds outstanding Olivia. Thank you." She smiled and kissed my cheek before pushing me into a chair and sitting down beside me. "So, we don't have to go in 'til twelve right?"

"Yep. And it's only nine, so we've got tons of time." I smirked at the innuendo and she smirked back saucily.

As we sat together eating our breakfast and drinking our coffee (two creams, one sugar, just how we both like it) thoughts were racing through my mind like Earnhardt Jr. at the Indy 500.

Would we continue to do this?

Could Kathy find out?

Would we be found out even if she didn't?

What would my kids say? What would they think?

What would the guys say? What about Casey and Melinda?

Would anyone ever even have to find out?

Could love really concour all? And if not, what would happen and how would our downfall happen?

"Elliot?" I heard Liv from beside me and she laughed at what I figured was the perplexed look on my face. "You musta been a little out of it there El, 'cause I've been calling you name for five minutes.

"Is there something you needed or did you just feel like saying my name?" I smirked cockily at her and she smiled.

"Actually, yes." I then noticed her take a deep breath and felt her lay a warm hand on my arm, gently rubbing it. "What's going to happen to us El?"

I sighed. I knew this was coming and I'm pretty sure I know how to answer it. "I have a wife and four kids, Liv. I'm a devout Catholic and it's totally against all my morals to do what we did last ngiht. We're partners and a relationship is and always will be strictly forbidden. We're best friends and if anything ever happened that broke us up, I doubt we'd still be able to be friends." I saw a tear drip down her cheek from under her closed eyelids and I caught her hand as she reached to wipe it away. I knew she thought I was breaking everything off and calling last night a mistake. How wrong she was.

As soon as my hand caught her's she looked up sharply, apparently surprised from the touch so I smiled weakly at her. She then let her gaze fall back to her lap but I could tell she was still listening intently."But, despite of all this, there is one thing that absolutely crushes everything into dust. Come hell or high water this one thing will always make everything wrong in the world seem like nothing." She then looked from her lap to my eyes and I held her sweet chocolate gaze. "I'm in love with you Olivia Benson."

"Elliot Stabler, I'm in love with you too." She smiled sweetly and I smiled back.

"So..."

"So?"

"What're we doing Liv?"

"We're loving each other El. And I know it's gonna be hard and it's wrong and we shouldn't even think about doing this, let alone actually do it, but I want to be with you. Even if I have to be with you through a divorce and fights and Cragen going crazy when he finds out. Hell, Munch and Fin and Case and Mel teasing us won't be compared to anything if I can be with you. That's all I want Elliot. You're all I want."

"So, this'll all turn out right in the end right Liv?"

"This'll all turn out right in the end, El."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** For the umpteenth time: THEY AREN'T MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay. Onto the Author's Note.**

**Author's Note:**** Well...this chapter is going to be a little weird. It's going to be in 5 short POVs. Kathy's, Maureen's, Kathleen's, Dickie's (DJ's) and Lizzie's. I hope you like it. I've never done this type of chapter before and I'm going to post the next chapter ASAP just in case this one sucks. R&R! You know I love it!**

**Kathy Stabler's POV**

As I sit at the dining room table with my children I hear my husband open the door. He's late. Again. We're already almost done with dessert and he was supposed to be home at 5:30. It is now almost 7:45.

I have a feeling this isn't because of the job. I have a feeling it's because of his slutty bitch of a partner, Olivia. I truly hate her. The first time I met her, I instantly felt nothing but jealousy and disdain.

You see, I'm 5' 6". Blonde. Blue eyed. Light skinned. I'm one of those all American, girl next-door kind of people. And when I was young, that was just fine with me. I was a cheerleader in junior high and high school. I was popular. In my junior year of high school I started dating Elliot, the football captain, and I became even more popular. My life was perfect until I got pregnant with Maureen. Now, don't get me wrong, I love all my kids but when Elliot got me pregnant my life changed drastically and ever since it's been a living hell. Especially since Elliot started Manhattan Special Victims Unit.

I first met Olivia Benson at the NYPD's Fourth of July picnic the year Elliot became partners with her. I had dressed in a yellow sun flower dress and casual sandals with a modest shawl around my shoulders and sun bonnet on my head. As I walked towards the table that the SVU squad was sitting at I was surprised to see such an attractive woman there. At first, I figured she was the wife, sister or daughter of one of my husband's co-workers but when I heard Elliot say "Hey Liv" and give her a quick hug my blood instantly changed to ice water. Or boiling lava. Whichever is worse.

There she was; 5' 8" with super model length legs clad in nothing but short denim Daisy Duke's, a thin white tank top and her flip flops were laying on the grass beside Monique Jeffrie's. Her shoulder length brown hair was pulled into a half-ponytail. Her brown eyes were sparkling with laughter and mischief when she and Elliot poured water on John Munch's head. Her olive toned skin, which there was quite a lot showing, glistened in the sunlight.

It used to be the blondes with blue eyes that were considered the most beautiful. But now it's the exotic looking women with dark hair, skin and eyes. I had been replaced.

She was and still is the definition of "Sex Symbol" and I hated her.

Now I wonder, is my husband of over twenty years cheating on me? With the only women I really despise?

**Maureen Stabler's POV**

I love my aunt Liv. She is a wonderful person. Her heart is a wonder to mankind. Never in my twenty-four years have I met a kinder person.

Not to mention she's the best thing that ever happened to my dad. She calmed him down a whole hell of a lot. Before he met her he was one angry son of a bitch and was closer to going off half-cocked than any of us realised until it was almost too late. And Olivia saved him.

I'll admit, my father will never be a calm, quiet man. It just doesn't run in the Stabler blood. He isn't. My grandfather wasn't. Neither of my uncles is. My aunt isn't. None of my cousins are. And not me, Katie, Liz or Dickie are. It just doesn't happen if you have Stabler in your blood. But when my dad met Liv he went from beating up every perp and yelling at us when he got home to only occassionaly hitting perps and only yelling if we deserved it or they were on an exceptionally hard case and he was stressed.

Now, Liv isn't a saint or anything. No one is. She has her faults. Like, on the odd occasion that she gets drunk, she cusses like a sailor and every once in a while does a strip tease. Yea. Strip teases. My uncles Munch and Fin informed me of this happening at a Labor Day party once. Apparently she either worked as a stripper in another life (or in college) or she just dances really well.

Also, she's beautiful. I have always wished I was like, her clone, or something. She's like the twenty-first century version of Jayne Mansfield. She was a "sex symbol" when my dad was very young and my uncles were in their teenage and pre-teen years. Apparently my grandfather was absolutely in love with her. Or that's what my dad said, anyways.

See, now that my father has been getting home later and later and Olivia has answered his phone more than a few times when he's not at work or at home I'm starting to wonder if they followed Dickie's advice a little ahead of schedule.

Now I wonder, are my aunt Liv and my dad sleeping together? And if they are, what will happen to my family?

**Kathleen Stabler's POV**

My dad, my mom and my aunt Liv are the perfect anatomy of a "love triangle." I decided that today at lunch when my friend Carly was saying that me, my boyfriend Kyle and a guy who likes me are in a "love triangle."

You see, my mom doesn't love my dad. My mom loves us, and by us I mean her kids, and she loves herself. She loves herself most though. She also loves saying, "Oh yes, I'm Elliot Stabler's wife." Simply because he is so well known and respected. My mother likes popularity and owning things. Like she thinks she owns my father and me and my siblings.

My dad doesn't love my mom, either. Well, he loves her for giving him all of his children, but that's all. My dad really loves us and his job and his partner, Olivia. Yea, I know it's bad to say that my own father doesn't love his wife but he does love his partner but it's true and we all know it. Even Olivia. I think. I hope.

My aunt Liv doesn't love my mom either, of course. They hate each other but, unlike my mother, Liv is respectful even when my mom says every rude thing she can about Liv. My aunt Liv loves my dad and she loves me, Maur, Liz and Dickie. She also loves her job and my uncles Fin and Munch like brothers and my Uncle Don like a dad.

I love my mom. But just because she's my mom and she is raising me, hopefully, the best she can. She isn't kind or respectful or anything so I can't really give her credit like that. I love my dad. He is kind, gives justice to those who deserve it, respectful and a role model for the man I will marry and the sons I might have. I love my aunt Liv. She is kind, emphatic, respectful and beautiful. I don't know anyone, other than my mother and pedophiles, who don't love her. I hope I can be like her when I am grown and living my life out in the world on my own.

The one thing I wonder about is; are my aunt Liv and my dad more than best friends and partners? And if so, what happens next?

**Elizabeth Stabler's POV**

We had to write two paragraphs on the two biggest role models in our lives in English class today. One male and one female. Most people wrote about Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt, Beyonce and Nelly, Ciara and 50 Cent or some famous pople like that. I wrote about my dad and my aunt Liv.

This is what I wrote:

My Role Models

My aunt, Olivia Benson, is my number one female role model. She is a New York Police Department Detective in the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. She has to deal with all kinds of horrible people everyday. She is also the only female in the main group of detectives in SVU. Ever since she has known my father she has always been there in any way possible for my sisters, my brother and me. She has become like a mother to me and I love her unconditionally. Olivia Benson is truly a role model for women all around the world. She is strong, bold, emphatic, kind and beautiful inside and out.

My father, Elliot Stabler, is my number one male role model. He is the strongest man I have even known. He is also a New York Police Department Detective in the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. He helps children and women everyday and they, other than his family and friends, are the most important things in his life. He lives to help people and raise my siblings and me the best he can. He has been in the NYPD for almost twenty years and was in the Marines for three years before that. So, almost all his life, he has been helping people and serving the world the best that he can.

When I was done writing I thought about the two people I had just written about and wondered:

Did they follow Dickie's advice and hook up? If so, why now and what will happen to the rest of us in the family?

**Dickie Stabler's POV**

Liv has always been the first person to accept changes in me and my siblings. No matter if it was something small like me wanting to be called DJ or something big like Maureen wanting to go into Criminal Justice against our parent's advice. Olivia has always been there for us and for that I will always be grateful.

She was also the first huge crush I had, and even though I still have a little crush on her, I have a girlfriend now and I'm starting to accept Liv like my siblings. As an aunt. It is very slowly but surely happening. But I'm pretty sure I'll always have a little crush on her. My dad says that's alright because he still, to this very day, has a crush on his third grade teacher. Even though he hasn't seen her since the year she taught him and she's like 65 or something now.

Anyways, Liv was, is and always will be the first person I go to when I have a big problem and I need help either telling my parents or fixing it. Then, even if she doesn't have the answer, she always helps me find out a solution to my problem and I love her for it.

My mom never helped me or supported me with things. She always wanted us to do what she thought was best and I quickly grew tired of it. I know...well I think that my mother means well and she loves us but sometimes she's just such a bitch. My father says I shouldn't say that but I always see him smirk and I know he agrees with me.

A lot of times I used to wonder if my mother and Olivia really were opposites. I asked Liz what she thought about it one day and she decided they were "polar opposites" she said "like water and fire." I agree. They couldn't be more different than they are.

And I love it.

Now what I wonder is if my father and Liv followed my advice a little earlier than what I intended and are sleeping together. I don't exactly like thinking about my dad's sex life but if Liv is part of it I feel the need to know. And if they are, what happens now?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** Nope. Still ain't mine. Dick is one lucky bastard.**

**Author's Note:**** I'm glad most of you liked last chapter but I know you all want some REAL EO, so here you go. Even though Kathy and the kids are in this one a bit. I really hope you guys like this chapter! Read and review!**

**Lovins,**

**Jess**

**Morning**

**SVU Squadroom**

**Elliot's POV**

"Why the hell are you two _both_ late?" That's the first thing I hear as Liv and I walk into the bullpen. I try to wrack my brain as quickly as possible for a plausable answer, but I'm coming up short. Thankfully my lover is a quicker thinker than me.

"Sorry Cap. My car broke down so I called Elliot to come pick me up. We'll stay fifteen minutes off the clock if you want." Truth is I woke up horny as hell and raced my ass to Liv's at five thirty in the morning, it's now nine, and we've been 'doing the dirty' - as Liv would call it - ever since.

"That's alright Olivia. Just make sure you call next time." We both nod to Don and take our seats at our conjoined desks. When I make sure no one's looking I kick her foot, making her look up. I wink and mouth "Quick thinkin' hot stuff." She grins and glances around then blows me a kiss, grinning like a mynx.

**Noon**

**Dougy's Delicious Diner**

**Olivia's POV**

It's lunch time and El and I have headed out for a quick lunch at our favorite diner. I got chicken parmesagn and Elliot got a turkey club with french fries. We may be two opposites but hey, they do say 'opposites attract.'

"You think anyone suspects about us?" I ask.

"Well, other than Munch and Fin, who've suspected for the last five or six years, probably not." I snort at how naive the man can be.

"Honey, Munch, Fin, Casey, Melinda and your whole family has suspected for the last five or six years." I smirk when his eyes widen in surprise.

"Really?!?!" I nod at his question and he takes a deep breath to calm himself. "How do you know the kids suspect it?"

"Baby, not only have all three girls been hinting that they think we should get together - though I believe they would've preferred if we wited until after you and Kathy are divorced - but D.J." At the name he gives me a sharp glare to which I roll my eyes but rephrase, "_Dickie _straight up asked me if I loved you when we went to the mall last month."

"What? What did you tell him?" I swallow nervously but continue.

"I...I told him yes." At his wide and what I assume to be angry gaze I try to recover,"But, El, you gotta understand! He already knew! And you know those kids can read us both almost as well as we can read each other!"

"I know Liv, I know. I'm not mad at you. I'm just surprised Dickie actually asked. And that you didn't lie. I mean I sure as hell would've. I don't have the guts to admit that to my kids or anyone other than myself and you." I guess he can tell from the look on my face that I'm worried because he immediately ammends the statement. "I mean, as soon as Kathy and I are seperated, which will be very soon, I'll shout it from the rooftops. I just can't take the chance right now. You understand don't you?"

"Yea. Yea I understand. I just thought you meant that you'd never be able to admit it. I don't know why I thought that, I just...I was worried. I'm sorry." I chew on my bottom lip nervously and am relieved when he smiles.

"It's okay Dollface. I understand. Now let's get outta here. Paperwork's callin' our names!"

**Night**

**Stabler Residence**

**Elliot's POV**

I am slightly annoyed at the moment. Kathy called me at about six and said that Lizzie and Dickie had parent teacher confrences at seven that she oh-so-conveniently forgot to tell me about until then. So now, at nine, when I am normally leaving Liv's after 'working late' I am sitting with most of my family listening to Kathy ream the three youngest kids out for not doing the dishes or cleaning their rooms or...something.

"Daddy! This is so unfair!" Lizzie whines but I'm not sure what she's whining about because while Kathy was screaming I was lost in thought about what Liv is doing at the moment and wishing I was with her.

"Huh? What baby?"

I get three children saying,"Dad!" and one crazy wife screaming, "Elliot!"

"What? I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm just tired!"

"Yea Elliot! No fucking shit! You know since you stay at what you say is work from six in the morning 'til nine at night! I'd be pretty damn tired too!"

I'm about to respond when my cell rings. It's just going to make things worse but I know it's either going to be Liv or work. Or Liv for work. But hopefully it's just Liv. I hold up a finger and answer my cell.

"Stabler."

"Hey Hott Stuff." It's Liv, my Savior.

"Hey Cragen." She laughs and I resist the urge to grin like an idiot.

"You with Kathy?"

"Oh, yea."

"You busy? Or you wanna come over?" She says this seductively and I have to count backwards from twenty so I don't get a hard-on.

"Yea. I'll be at Bellevue in about twenty. I'll go ahead and call 'Livia. Her car's in the shop so I'll give her a ride."

"Alright Baby. I'll be waiting for my ride. See you then." It's becoming extremely hard not to respond to the innuendos she's throwing out.

"Okay, I'll call her on the way there. See you when we get to the house."

I hang up and turn with an apologizing glance to my kids. "Sorry guys. I've got a case. Cragen says it's a tough one so I probably won't see you until tomorrow night. I love you guys." I go around hugging the kids and when I get to Kathleen she whispers something and I am shocked into silence.

"Make sure you take an extra suit for in the morning, you're not gonna want to wear the same thing two days in a row. Oh and when you get there, don't forget to tell Aunt Liv thanks for saving you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** Nope. Still not mine.**

**Author's Note:**** You're gonna hate me after this one. Oh well! R&R my dearies!**

**Casey Novak's POV**

"Hey Doll!" I turn to face my best friend and grin at her. She's glowing, has been for the last month. Today I intend to find out why.

"Hey Babe! What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. You called at a really good time. We haven't had a case all week. It was getting really boring listening to the boys talk about Yankee's stats all day everyday." She laughs and I see that the sparkle she normally has in her eyes is magnified by about two thousand. Something is definately going on.

"So why've you been so busy all month? We haven't been out for girl's night in forever! I think Melinda's about to go crazy, her husband's been having to work over time because his boss is on vacation and he's running the department and both her kids have had the flu in the last two and half weeks."

"Oh...well I've just been catching up on paperwork and sleep mostly. Why don't the two of you just go out together?" She cracks a clearly fake smile and tries to cover the blush on her cheeks by looking down at the menu in her hands.

"Oh don't give me that Liv. I may've been born in the morning but I wasn't born _this_ morning. What's going on?" I press her and she takes a deep breath. I know it isn't going to be that hard to get whatever it is out of her because if I know her well enough it's about Elliot, which means she hasn't talked to Elliot or me, which means she hasn't talked at all.

"Can you keep one big secret Case?" I nod and give her a smile I hope will convince her I'm trustworthy. "I did it Casey. We've finally fulfilled the office prophecy."

I'm sure my eyes are as big as saucers by now and my mouth has gone dry so I'm sitting here smacking my lips together trying to form a coherent thought. "I uhm...wow Liv. I...I didn't think...I didn't think you'd actually hook up this soon. I mean...wow Liv."

"Yea, I know. I feel like such a slut Case. I mean he's had the divorce papers drawn up as of last week but he's still married. I mean he hasn't even given them to her yet. But even if he'd be divorced tomorrow I'd still be the other woman. God Casey, what am I doing?" She looks up at me and I see the tears swimming in her eyes and I'm by her side in an instant.

"Oh Honey, it's okay. It's gonna be alright." Her body shakes and she squeezes her eyes shut and bites down on her lower lip to keep the tears from falling. "Do you love him?"

She looks up at me in surprise then looks down, taking a deep breath. "Yea, Case. I love him with all of my heart. And get this, Kathleen knows. And apparently she's okay with it." She chuckles self deprecatingly and shakes her head.

"So...how good is he?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood because I know she needs it.

"Casey Marie! I'm trying to have a pity party here! You really do only have a one-track mind." She chuckles and shakes her head at me while I grin.

"Well? Come on Olivia! I've gotta know! You can't keep me in the dark here!"

"He's...God Casey. He's friggin' amazing! He is honestly the best I've ever had, by far." She smiles a real, genuine smile and I grin back at her.

"So, how big?"

**Elliot Stabler's POV**

Oh great. This is just wonderful. Here comes my wife, the wife that I'm serving divorce papers with tonight, and my three youngest kids. It's great to see my kids but does she have to come? It's not like Katie can't drive. Ugh, I really miss Liv right now. Oh well, she and Casey are supposed to be back in about ten minutes anyway, Fin went to get them since they both walked and it started to rain while they were there.

"Hi Daddy!" I hear my youngest daughter exclaim and I stand to catch her in a big hug. I then hug her sister and rake my hand through her brother's hair.

"Hey Dad, is Liv comin' to my game tonight?" Katie asks and I grin. She made it onto Hudson's junior varsety volleyball team this fall.

"I dunno, Kat. She's at lunch but she should be back in a few minutes you can ask her then." She nods and we all turn to the door where Casey, Liv and Fin are walking in singing the most annoying song I've ever heard. Liv has her iPod speakers in her hand and the song is blaring off of it.

"I saw you slippin' out the back door Baby! Don't even try and find a line this time it's fine, Darlin' you're still divine!" They're belting it out and Munch starts cracking up laughing when Case and Liv break out into air guitar while Fin does drums. I miss the next few lines and then catch,"You're so damn hot!" The three of them have been at this every time Casey comes into the precinct for the last week. I hate the song and so do Munch and Don but the three of them love it so there isn't much we can do about it.

"Oh, hi." Casey sees my wife and kids standing beside my desk and stops singing with a large blush, as do Liv and Fin. Though Fin doesn't blush, thank God. That would just creep me out.

"Aunt Liv! Are you coming to my game tonight?" Kathleen grins at her and I'm again surprised that, even though she apparently knows about us, she seems perfectly fine with it.

"Uhm...I dunno Kat. I was gonna go see a movie with Casey. What time's your game?" I feel a sudden twinge of disappointment. I was hoping she'd come so that I could tell her that as soon as the game is over I'm serving Kathy with divorce papers. Then we could spend all night celebrating. But since it's Friday and she and Casey are going to a movie that means Melinda's going too and they'll be up all night spending their time with each other, Ben & Jerry and maybe Mr. Kahlua. I know I saw some in Liv's fridge yesterday morning.

"Oh. It's at six. But if you have plans, it's okay." She sounds disappointed. I know the feeling Kat, I know the feeling.

"Well..." Liv looks to Case and asks, "Do you think you'd mind going to the game before we go the movie?"

"No. That's fine. I'm sure Mel won't mind a little extra time away from the family either." Katie grins at Liv and gives her a hug then thanks Casey.

"Liv! Lizzie and I are in a play that starts next week if you can come! It's from Tuesday to Friday at six thirty." Dickie announces, grinning at the brown eyed bomb shell in front of us.

"Of course, DJ. I'll be there as many times as I can." He grins and hugs her and blushes when she pecks him on the cheek.

"Aunt Liv! I'm Wendy and Dickie's Peter Pan! I can't believe we got the lead roles!" Liv grins and I can tell she's just as proud of them as I am. Kathy got mad because she didn't think they were ready for lead roles and didn't want to have to help them practice their lines.

"Wow! You guys that's so cool! You have your lines down, right?" She's still grinning and I can tell she's genuinely interested. God, I love her.

"Well, Dickie does but there's still a scene where I just can't seem to get them." Elizabeth sighs in frustration and I smile when Liv pulls her to her side.

"Well, I was in quite a few plays in school. I bet I could help you memorize them. That is if your parents don't care if you come over tomorrow or Sunday?" She looks up at me, avoiding Kathy's glare and I grin.

"Sure. I'll bring all four of them by if they want and you don't mind. Maureen's going to be home for the weekend."

"That would be terrific. I haven't got to see them much for the last couple weeks so we can get a pizza and hang out."

"Yes!" Dickie and Lizzie both exclaim and give each other high fives while Katie grins.

"Well, I just love how you make plans for our children without asking me Elliot." Kathy says in a voice that is all bitchy attitude. I roll my eyes and bite my cheek to keep from lashing out at her.

"Kathy, they're my kids too you know. I don't need to ask you for permission to take them places!" I can see Liv out of the corner of my eye and the look on her face is the only thing keeping me as grounded as I am.

"Listen to me Elliot-"

"No. Stop it Kathy. I'm not getting into this right now. We'll talk about it later. I've got to get back to work." I hug all the kids, as does Liv, and we sit down at our desks with Kathy giving us one last cold glare over her shoulder. As soon as she is gone I motion for Liv to follow me to the cribs.

The moment the door is closed I press her against the wall and slant my lips over hers. She moans into my mouth and I smile against hers. I then turn us so I'm against the wall and she's standing in between my legs. She wraps her arms around my neck and I tuck my hands in her back pockets. She pulls back when air becomes a necessity. "God, I missed you."

She laughes and presses her forehead against mine. "El, I've been gone for an hour and a half."

"Yea, but I haven't gotten to kiss you in almost thirty six hours! It's like a sin." She chuckles and slams her mouth onto mine.

"What the hell?!?!"

**Author's Note2:**** Uh-oh! Who is it? You don't know? Well, I do! Don't you love cliffies? You don't? Well then you'll just have to review! Luvins! J**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still aren't mine. Though Kiana and I are plotting against them...**

**Author's Note: This chapter is totally for Kiana (aka ChrisMeloniismysexymanbest) she is the bestestestest gangsta ever! We are totally Foreva Gangstas! Love ya babe! R&R!**

_El's POV_

We spin around like we're being shot at and both of our eyes widen. There stands thirteen year old Dickie Stabler, eyes wide, jaw dropped, nothing but stutters coming out of his mouth.

"Dad? Liv? God, I had the feeling this was happening but...WOW!" He shuffles he feet a bit and grins. "You're one lucky Man, Pops. Hopefully I have the same good fortune as you."

"DJ, you gotta promise us you won't say anything to anybody. Not even your sisters. We don't want anybody to know yet." Liv stutters and I can't help but smile.

"Uh...Liv? The girls...I'm pretty sure they already know. Well, I know Kathleen does. And I have the feeling Maur and Lizzie do too." I say, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing.

"Actually, I know Maur and Liz do. I really wasn't sure if Katie did or not. Now that I know, I guess we don't have to worry about it." Dickie says and we all chuckle. It's akward but it's always been pretty easy with me, Liv and my kids. It's like she just has this maternal instinct with kids, especially mine. I wonder what our kids would look like. I bet they'd be adorable.

"You know Liv, I wasn't going to say anything because I was enjoying it but...your shirt?" Dickie says with a blush and both Liv and I look down. Her shirt is still pushed up in front to where the bottom is tucked under her bra on one side and showing a bit of the black lace on the other. Oh boy

"Oh! Uhm..." She twists around towards me and pulls it down properly, her cheeks blushing crimson. I fight back a chuckle but it ventually wins and comes out as a very loud guffaw. She smacks my chest and grins lightly.

"So...uhm...I've gotta get out of here. See you guys tonight." He waves and winks at me over his shoulder.

"You okay Liv?" I ask and she smiles but it looks kind of forced.

"I...I don't know El. That just sorta threw me for a loop. I mean, your kids know? And they don't care?" Then she grins. "Elliot, you have the most amazing and brilliant children in the world." I smile and check the door to make sure there's no one there before pecking her on the lips.

"Hey, we've got about another hour of work. How about we go for a little picnic before we go to Dickie's game?"

"Sure! Of course! I haven't been on a picnic in years, El. This is going to be so fun!" She pecks my cheek and then goes out the door, giving me a look that I would die for over her shoulder.

When we get back downstairs, I see Casey and Liv talking and the first thing I hear from Liv is, "It's 'cause we gangsta!" And Fin bursts out laughing. (That was for you Kiana Babe!)

Oh Boy. It's gonna be a long day.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO (Kiana aka ChrisMeloniismysexymanbeast is my new muse! You rock girl!) EOEOEOEOEOEOE

_Liv's POV_

As Elliot leads me through the beautiful Central Park, I can't help but grin. This man may not be perfect, but he sure is perfect for me. I feel like a teenager again. I'm totally, completely, head over heels in love with this man.

"See something you like Detective?"

I look up at him, blushing furiously. "Nope. Not a thing."

He grins and rolls his eyes. "Right, Liv. Right."

"Okay, so maybe a little bitty bit." He cracks up laughing and I grin.

He puts the picnic basket down and pulls out a few Tupperware containers. "We've got chicken and turkey, for you my Dear. And ham and roast beef for me. There's cheese, mayo, ketchup and mustard. There's some veggies, tomatoes, lettuce, stuff like that. And...if you're good and clear your plate, you can have some of Maureen and Lizzie's infamous brownies."

"Ooohhh! Brownies! I oromise I'll eat all of my food Daddy!" I smirk and he grins.

"Daddy, huh?" He leans close to me, his lips hovering dangerously close to mine.

"Uh huh. Got a problem with that?" I lick my lips in anticipation of the kiss but I'm pulled back by a gun shot and a scream.

"MOM! NO!"

**Author's Note2: HAHAHAHA! Two cliffies in a row. I have to admit there is one person that knows what's going to happen, basically. In fact, she came up with it. You know who you are my dear gangsta 'penpal!'**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. Though Kiana, Ann, Ash, Mary, Joy and I are conspiring a new way to take over Wolf Productions. Maybe...**

**Author's Note: I am absolutely, totally, completely and outrageously sorry for taking forever to update. Know that I feel horrible. I have a completely logical reason for taking so long, insert completely logical reason here. Okay my REAL reason is that I've been IM obsessed lately. Namely with my fellow conspirators that I mentioned above. And honestly, I probably wouldn't even be updating now if it wasn't for Sam. So, Chickie Girl, this is for you.**

**Olivia Benson's POV**

"MOM!! NO!" A gun shot. A woman's scream and a jerk of my boyfriend's head.

"Daddy! Help!" Elliot and I jump up and run towards Kathleen and Kathy. The older woman laying on the grass, blood gushing from a wound somewhere in her upper-body.

"Jesus! What the hell?" Elliot rips off his shirt and presses it onto her shoulder which I assume is the location of the wound. "Kathleen! Call 911!"

**Elliot Stabler's POV**

We're sitting in the waiting room or Mercy General's ER. Kathleen and Dickie are beside me and Maureen is on Kathleen's other side, beside Olivia. Lizzie's head is lying in Liv's lap and we're all crying. Casey, Fin, John and Cragen are sitting across from us. They came as soon as Liv called them.

I'm not sure exactly what happened but from what I can gather it was completely my fault. Liv and I had been on our picnic and we were about to kiss, apparently Kathy and Katie were dropping off the twins to practice for their play and had seen us. I know Kathy carries a gun for protection and apparently when she saw us she pulled it out of her bag, held it to her chest and put her finger on the trigger. Katie had pushed her arm enough to where it hit the opposite shouler instead of her heart.

"Daddy?" I hear Maur and I turn to her, wiping my eyes.

"Yea Sweetheart?"

"I have to call Mr Giddeons so I'll be back in a second." I nod and she stands up and heads towards the door.

**Maureen Stabler's POV**

I head to the garden and sit down. I call Mr Giddeons and tell him the situation. He gives me all the time I need until the end of the semester to get the test I'll miss in. Now I'm sitting staring at the petunias, my mother's favorite flower.

I'm not sure what happened but apparently she tried to commit suicide. I have the feeling that she wouldn't have gone through with it even if Kat hadn't shoved her arm. I feel horrible even thinking this but my mom does things for attention. And I hav the feeling this was another one of those times.

She's always been jealous of Liv and if she saw my dad and Liv getting ready to kiss, which confirmed her cheating suspicions, she would have gone off her rocker. I know Dad was getting ready to serve Mom with divorce papers, I saw them in his car last weekend. All of us kids had an idea that Dad was cheating with Liv. It bothers us that he would cheat but we understand why he would.

"Maureen!" I turn around to face Olivia.

"Yea? What happened?"

"Your mom's out of surgery. You can see her now." She leads me out and to an elevator then to the fifth floor. She takes me to a room, smiles lightly, gives me a hug and leaves.

I open the door and see my siblings sitting around my mother.

"Maureen?"

**Kathy Stabler's POV**

My oldest daughter walks in, looking kind of unfazed. Shit.

"Maureen?"

"Yea. Hi Ma." She smiles lightly and comes to sit beside Lizzie, who is right beside my bed.

"Hi Sweety, how are you?" I'll try to be nice. Suck-up. Maybe she'll feel bad.

"I'm fine Ma. How are you feeling?" Ah ha. Exactly what I hoped she'd ask.

"It hurts Maureen. It hurts quite a bit." I force some tears to my eyes and look down, trying to look pitiful.

"Oh, do you need some more meds?" She asks, starting to look sad.

"No. I don't want any. I'll be okay." Okay, waterworks...now!

"Oh Ma. It's okay. You'll be okay." She hugs me lightly and I smile in my head.

**Dickie Stabler's POV**

Oh. My. God. She is SOOO faking. And Mo is falling for it. Jesus, how friggin' gulible is she?

"I'm gonna go get somethin' to eat. I'm starving. I'll be back later." I stand up and head outside. My dad and Liv are outside talking.

"Hey Dad? Can I have some money to get something from the cafeteria?" He looks up and they both smile lightly.

"Yea." He starts to pull out his wallet when Liv puts her hand over his arm.

"I'm gonna eat something too. I'll take DJ down and we'll be back soon. Is that okay DJ?" She tells my dad and then turns to me.

"Yea, sure. Let's go." We both hug my dad and Liv whispers something I guess is probably encouragement for him going to see my mom and we head off towards the cafeteria.

**Kathleen Stabler's POV**

My dad walks into the room and I jump up to hug him. As soon as he wraps his arms around me I feel safe again. My dad has always made me feel safe and now is no different. My mom has always made me feel uncomfortable and alone.

See, my mom has always been a jealous bitch. Then when iv became my dad's partner, the shit hit the fan. Liv's beautiful, kind and loved. Exactly the opposite from my mom. So when we saw Dad and Liv kissing she went coo-coo. And attempted to kill herself. Though I highly doubt she actually would've shot herself in the heart. She wants attention too badly to kill herself.

"Hey Honey. How are you?" He whispers into my ear and I shrug.

"Okay. Fine I guess. What about you?"

"I'm fine."

"Daddy?"

**Lizzie Stabler's POV**

"Yea Honey?"

"Can I go get something to eat?" I ask my dad and he nods. 

"Yea Sweety. Go down to the cafeteria and find Dickie."

"Doesn't she need some money?" My mom asks coldly and I see my dad swallow nervously.

"Uh...no." I am completely confused now.

"And why not?" Suddenly my dad's phone rings.

"Hello?" It's on speaker so we can hear everything and I see Dickie's cell number on the caller ID.

"Hey. DJ wants to know if he can have candy?" Uh-oh. It's Liv. And she's laughing with Dickie.

"Uh...yea. Yea sure. Hey I gotta go."

"Okay what's the matter?"

"Uh nothing. I'll call ya later."

"Alright. Bye Babe."

"Bye." He hangs up and I see the looks on my parent's faces. Shit.

**Author's Note2: Remembering Olivia will be up tonight or tomorrow. Love ya!**

**Jess**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All this time and they're STILL not mine. Urghhhh.**

**Author's Note: I know, I know, it's been FOREVER since I've updated but we got a new computer. A desktop, so I'll always have internet access which means I'll probably update about once a week. Both this story and Remembering Olivia. So R&R people. I have to have at least 5 to update by Sunday.**

_Liv's POV_

"Liv?" I hear Dickie and look up raising one eyebrow as I take a bite of pepperoni and sausage pizza from the Cafeteria. "I just wanted you to know that none of us are mad at you. I mean us kids. Maur told us she saw divorce papers in Dad's car last week, so we know that you and Dad aren't just having a fling and you're really serious about this."

Wow. I knew this kid could be deep but I never knew he knew as much as does. "Well, thanks DJ. And yea, we are really serious about this."

He nods and I smile and wave when I see Lizzie coming towards us.

"Hey guys! Liv, Dad said I could get something to eat and he'd pay you back later." I nod and hand her a twenty which she takes smiling and heads off to get some food.

When she comes back DJ starts talking to her. "So, do you think Mom really was going to shoot herself in the heart?"

Lizzie scoffs, rolling her eyes, "No way Dickie! This is _MOM_. She only does stuff for attention. She wants us and Dad to feel sorry for her but it ain't working. In fact I was up there for like 5 minutes with Dad and all he did was roll his eyes, Katie is ignoring her and listening to Liv's iPod and Mo is just sitting there twiddling her thumbs."

"Uhm, you guys probably shouldn't talk about your mom like that. I mean she might really be sick or something." They both look at me and burst out laughing and I crack a smile.

"Yea Liv, suuuure. And I'm actually a reincarnated Gandhi." DJ says still laughing which makes both Liz and I laugh even harder.

"But seriously guys, maybe you should go see your mom. I mean we are all done so it'd probably be nice for you to go see her." They both make grudging faces and Lizzie gives me puppy-dog eyes looking just like Elliot's so I sigh.

"Alright. Here call your dad and see if it's okay if we go uh…get ice cream up the road." I hand Dickie my phone and he grins flipping it open and dialing Elliot's cell number.

_El's POV_

My phone rings again and I glance down seeing Liv's number again. Oh boy. You know what, I don't even care, Kathy already knows we're together and so do Kat and Mo so I'm not taking it off speaker. That plus I have no idea how.

"Hey Hun." I answer it turning away from the women in the hospital room.

"Well hey there Sweetheart." I hear my thirteen year old son imitating a southern-sounding woman and I laugh.

"Hi Dickie. What do you want?"

He laughs and I hear Liv and Liz laughing in the background. Apparently their speaker phone is on too. "Can me and Liz go with Liv down the street to DQ and get some ice cream?"

"Uhm, yea I guess but how are you going to get there? Walk or the byus. 'Cause Liv and I came in my car."

"Oh. That's a very valid point Sweetheart." He uses his very bad woman accent again and apparently passes the phone to Liv.

"Hey, we'll run up there and get your keys. 'Kay?" I hear her beautiful voice and can't help but grin like a love-sick teenager.

"Sure. Hey can you bring me up a slice of pizza?"

"Yea sure I'll get you pepperoni and mushroom-" She stops in her sentence and says sternly, "Richard Jonathan, help your sister off the bar _now._"

I hear Dickie chuckling in the background as Lizzie squeals in fright, "Sorry Liv." Apparently he got Lizzie off because there's no more frantic squealing and Liv starts talking again.

"Anyway, we'll be up in a minute. If I don't kill your son first. Richard! Get _out_ of the salad dressing! Jesus you're as bad as your father!" I laugh out loud hearing her says this and Dickie saying sorry again while Lizzie giggles.

"Alright Babe. See you in a few." I hear Kathy growling behind me and I ignore her.

"Alright. Love you." Liv says and I hear Dickie and Lizzie yelling they love me too in the background."

"Love you guys too. Bye." I hang up when I hear the click of her phone disconnecting and turn around to face the wrath of my soon-to-be ex-wife.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Heyyyyy guys! Miss me? Of COURSE you did! I missed me too. Hehe. So, I'm uberly sorry that I haven't updated for over 2 months. I know you were all about to kill me but I'm BACK!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! STILL! My counselor says I need to give up trying. Did I mention I fired her?**

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

_Four Months Later_

_Christmas Eve_

_Elliot's POV_

I walk into Liv's apartment. Which now, is basically my apartment too. She's laying down on the couch sleeping and Oprah is playing on the TV. I walk over to her relaxed body and kiss her forehead lovingly. She doesn't stir so I walk into the kitchen and warm up some left-overs. She walks in half an hour later as I'm finishing up my spaghetti.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty." I smile and pull her to sit on my lap.

"Hey Baby. How was work?" She nuzzles my neck and I growl lightly into her ear. It's been almost a month since we've made love. The twins have been living here and Kathleen and Maureen have been visiting on weekends. So, even though I've tried my hardest to convince Liv it would be okay to have sex, she absolutely will not even consider it.

She chuckles and runs her tongue over my ear lobe carressing a moan out of me.

"Miss me?" She purrs into my ear and I look into her darkened eyes pulling her to straddle my hips and kissing her passionately. She bites my bottom lip and licks it soothingly.

"Kids?" I manage to mutter between her kisses.

"Sleep-overs." She breaths into my mouth and takes my hand pulling me to the bedroom. I push the door open and ease her onto the bed crawling over her.

"God I missed you." I pull her shirt over her head and kiss her naked breasts sucking one nipple into my mouth.

Liv moans and pushes me back enough to pull my shirt off then shoves my head back to her breast. She unbuckles my belt and unzips and unbuttons my jeans pulling them down anf then taking my boxers with them. "Mmmmm...I can tell." She murmurs as she pulls my hardened length into her hand.

I tug her pants down along with her thong and kiss her thighs crawling back up to her and staring into her almost black eyes as I push into her and the dark pools roll back into her head.

"Oh God!" She bucks into me and I grind over her hips. I kiss her neck, nipping and sucking then soothingly lick over the marks. "Harder El."

I follow her commands and grip her hips tightly. She flips us and rides me hard clawing my chest and moaning my name. "I'm coming El!" And she does. Hard.

As soon as I feel her muscles clench around my length I'm exploding into space with her. She collapses onto my chest coming down from her high.

"Oh my God. That was amazing." She mumbles against my shoulder kissing it softly.

"I agree. I missed that like crazy." I caress her back and we slowly fall into a deep sleep.

_Christmas Morning_

_Olivia's POV_

I wake up smiling. The night before? Amazing. I roll over onto my side to find the other side of the bed empty. I frown to myself and push myself up.

I walk into the bathroom, use the toilet and go to brush my teeth. As I reach forward to pick up my toothbrush I catch a glint in the mirror. I glance down to my hand and my breath instantly catches in my throat.

Elliot's arms wrap around my waist and he kisses my neck. "Will you marry me?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Heyyyy! Sorry, I know it's been a long time again but hey, at least not as long as last time! Review!**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!**

_Olivia's POV_

Did he seriously just ask me to marry him? And is there seriously a huge ring on my finger?

Oh.

My.

God.

_Elliot's POV_

"Liv?" I turn her head to look at me but it looks as if she's in her own little world. "Olivia?"

She blinks and grins and tears start falling out of her eyes. "Yes."

I beam and pull her against me kissing her hard on the mouth.

_Olivia's POV_

It takes me a few seconds to break out of my reverie but when I do I start bawling and say the one word that ties Elliot and I together forever. "Yes."

He kisses me hard and we commence in celebrating our engagement for a few hours.

When we're done we lay in our bed wrapped in each other's arms and smiling.

"I love you." I mutter against his chest and kiss his collar bone softly.

"I love you too Livvie."

_Next Morning_

_Maureen's POV_

I knock on the door to Dad and Liv's apartment and sigh when it takes almost three full minutes for anyone to answer.

"Hey Mo! Sorry about that. Your dad's still sleeping and I was getting out of the shower. Come on in." Liv grins her big lopsided gin and I am instantly comforted.

"Hey Liv. Could we maybe….go talk somewhere? Just me and you?" She looks worried. And really she has a reason to be. But oh well.

"Sure Mo. Lemme put on some shoes and socks and make-up real quick. Come sit down." She leads me inside and walks back to her bedroom.

I scan the walls and smile seeing the dozens of pictures of my siblings and myself hanging around me.

My favorite one though, is of what I consider my family.

Dad is standing in the back with Liv and grinning at her in a way that clearly shows they're in love. Then Kathleen and I are framing them with the twins in front of us. We all look so magnificently happy. We look like a real family.

I hope after the little announcement I have to make things can still stay at least remotely the same.

Liv walks out wearing a pair of standard low cut jeans and what I believe is the shirt my dad bought her for her birthday.

"Ready?" I question and she smiles.

"Ready."

_Pam's Diner_

_Olivia's POV_

As the hostess seats us I'm really starting to wonder what Maureen wanted to talk about that made us have to leave home.

I sit down at a little booth in the corner with the eldest Stabler child across from me and grab a menu.

"So…what'd you wanna tell me Mo?"

Apparently she is her father's child and believes in getting straight to the point because the first thing she says is, "I think I'm pregnant."

Suddenly I'm not so hungry.


End file.
